


Loki's queen

by Gonardo



Series: Stripper au [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, aftermath of the scene in the stripper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it on the fly, I may at a later date edit it and add more to it. but as for now this is all that I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's queen

Loki was nervous. He was due back to give some kind of report about his model behavior. Except he didn't have anything to give them. Now, really, was that such a surprise? He was after all, god of mischief. Loved pushing people's buttons, seeing how mad they got. Rarely did people keep their cool these days. It was rage, fist come flying, words being spewed. Obscene words of course. 

He checks his nails, waiting for Darcy who was in the dressing room. He had promised to stay there and not look in. She was trying to find something to wear for the upcoming picnic. Got a text saying to meet him there. So here he was, sitting there. Suddenly he hears her giggle, and his eyes grow wide as she opens the door. Wearing a lacy navy bra, barely containing her ample breasts, and a match pair of boy short panties. Oh, and thigh highs in a matching color. “What do you think? They didn't have pine green, said they could order it in my size, so...” 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” He asks.

“Trying on some sexy underwear, duh.”

“You can't go out with Jane wearing that.”

“Why not, it will be under my clothes.” She looks at him like he's not thinking straight, and just maybe he wasn't. But this was crossing the line.

“No, Darcy, you are not wearing that.”

“Oh, so you think you can order me around now, since we're sleeping together. Wrong!” Goes to shut the door, only to have Loki loom over her. “Just what the hell are you doing?” Turning the tables on him.

“Trying to talk some sense into you, that's what.” He purrs.

“Oh, I need sense, do I?” She pouts and crosses her arms. “I do just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

“Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you were alone?” He asks, smiling.

“So I burnt something on the stove, anyone could of done that.”

“You burn everything you cook Darcy.” He smirks at her. Seen the spark in her eyes. “It's true, even poor Thor wouldn't of eaten it, and he eats just about everything.”

“Whatever. I'm buying this, whether you like it or not.” She makes a 'hmph' sound at the end of her sentence.

“Oh, see that's where you are wrong.” Loki bites the words.

“And just how am I wrong?”

“Lower your voice, people are going to come see what the hell's going on.” He tells her and then gets closer to her. Causing her to bump into a mirror. “I will go around wondering if you're wearing that underneath all those clothes you wear all the time. And then I will take steps to see if you are or not. Remember last time...” 

Darcy gasps but says nothing. “Yeah, you do...” He feels himself being drawn up. “Shit, put this on...” He wraps her up in his leather coat. 

“What the hell?” She asks. And then her eyes widen beneath her glasses. “Oh.” 

“You are to report to the throne.” Darcy looks over to see who says it. A gorgeous man wearing gold is standing there. “There are clothes that will fit you...” He adds. Her cheeks grow warm.

“Oh, uh thanks.” She spins around, missing the man's smile. Loki however hisses.

“I was only bringing you here, you're the one who grabbed her, don't blame me.”

“You could of stopped...”

“Nothing we can do about it now.”

“Loki!” He hears Darcy embarrassed voice.

“Coming, darling.” He walks backwards several paces. A sneer on his face.

“Run along now.”   
*  
“Oh, wow look at this place!” She starts to jump in excitement. He cups her breasts before she spills out.

“Darcy, get some decent clothes on.”

“Okay, spoil sport. You better come find me, here?” Sees him nod. “Fine.” Darcy is wrapped up in the softest clothing she's ever put on. Totally different than her usual style, but that's okay. Spies the collar she had Loki wear, takes it with her...  
*  
Loki sits on the throne, head back. Telling himself that he belongs when he spies his lady. Watches her curves sway as she walks towards him, something in her hand. “I think you forgot this.” 

“Mmm, wanting a little play time, are we?”

“If you want to, then I'm game.” He pulls her in for a kiss. His skin cool, hers soft. Lets the collar be wrapped around his throat. Moans as their lips part. Suddenly his pants are being opened and Darcy is kneeling before him. 

“Darcy, you are playing with fire...”

“Let it burn.” She wraps her mouth around him, and bobs down. He hisses at the sight. Head falls back, eyes close. 

“Mmm, my little queen.” His cock is hot this time, hard and throbbing in her mouth. He bucks his hips as she finds his sensitive spot. “Right there, baby. Yeah, more.” Moans when she stops. Loki is now being straddled. Her dress bunched up at her waist, panties still covering her. He gently palms her, finds her hot and wet, then gently slides the lacy material to the side. Darcy lowers herself onto him, making him groan. “We're going to get caught, baby.”

“I know... Now help me out...” He grabs the excess cloth, now regretting telling her to cover all that gorgeous skin up. “I need a leash on you.” 

And then she's riding him. Moans spill out from both of them. They were mostly dressed. But that didn't put a stop to it. Darcy was bouncing up and down, making soft sounds. “Loki...” He bends her forward and snaps his hips to silence her. 

Movements now rushed, orgasms pending. The sound of wet flesh coming together, panting and directions... “Darcy, hold still, wait a second, aaah...” Loki said. Thrusts now sloppy, Darcy breaks first, fingers wrapped around his collar for an anchor. Screams as it rolls through her. He soon follows, filling her willing body with his seed. 

After they come down, and re-arrange themselves Odin walks in with his men.

“So Loki, what have you been doing since being sent down to midgard?” He asks, looking right at Darcy who was still in his lap.

“About that father, I need more time...”

“So be it.”

“Just like that, you're going to give it to me?”

“I don't deny you everything.” He sighs and then leaves so the two could collect their thoughts and then leave.

In a flash they were back in the dressing room.

“I was wrong, get the green too.” He kisses her deeply, and then walks out to find a startled woman. “Hello there.” He nods and grins. Darcy finds herself embarrassed once more...


End file.
